The present invention relates generally to products and methods for playing a game, termed xe2x80x9cNext Chess.xe2x80x9d
Publications and other reference materials referred to herein are incorporated herein by this reference. The following description of the background of the invention is intended to aid in the understanding of the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Orthodox chess is a game for two players, played upon an eight-by-eight square, checkered game board. Chess rules and movements of the chessmen have been largely the same for about five hundred years. The game uses six types of chessmen. The King moves any direction one square at a time. The rook moves in a straight direction (vertically or horizontally) any number of squares. The bishop moves diagonally any number of squares. The knight""s movement is xe2x80x9cL-shaped,xe2x80x9d two squares in one straight direction, then one square sideways (this piece alone can jump, or leap, over an intervening piece). The queen has a choice of movement like a bishop or a rook in any one turn. The pawn moves one square forward, with the option of two squares on its first move. A pawn must be promoted to any other piece except a king when it reaches the last rank.
The pawn captures diagonally forward one square, whereas the other chessmen capture in their ordinary movement. A capture removes one of the opponent""s chessmen from play, and thus no two chessmen occupy the same square at the same time and a player may not capture his or her own piece. Pawns may also capture other pawns xe2x80x9cen passentxe2x80x9d. This rule applies when a first player""s pawn is adjacent to an opponent""s pawn that has moved two squares forward on the previous move. On the next move, the first player may then capture the adjacent pawn by moving diagonally and removing the opponent""s pawn.
The castling move simultaneously moves a player""s king and rook, whereby over unoccupied and unthreatened squares, the king is moved two squares horizontally, right or left, toward a rook, and that rook is moved over the king to the adjacent square.
Turns alternate between the two players, also called opponents or sides, white or black, until one player checkmates the other. In checkmate, a player""s king cannot successfully move out of a check, where it is threatened with capture. Alternatively, one player may resign and lose at any point during play or the players may agree to a draw or tie during the game. Finally, a draw or tie is also declared if a player is in xe2x80x9cstalematexe2x80x9d, which means it is the player""s turn to move but has no legal move that may be made. Briefly, these are the rules for movements and play of the chessmen in orthodox, or classical, or standard chess, all three terms being used synonymously.
A thirteenth century Turkish Great chess, played on a thirteen-by thirteen board has a gazelle that has a one-diagonal, two-straight move.
A fourteenth century historical variant played in Persia, Timur""s Chess utilizes an eleven-by-ten board. Only the rooks, knights, and king have moves congruent with orthodox counterparts. Eleven pawns initial position are in the third rank, and they can never move two squares at once. Three different bishop-like chessmen move respectively one square at a time, two squares at a time, and two or more at a time. Two other rooklike chessmen move respectively one-square and two-square. All the foregoing moves are required to be in the same direction, and some of them include leaping ability.
Created in 1899 by Ben R. Foster (U.S.A.), Chancellor Chess has a nine-by-nine board and one new piece for each side. A chancellor can move either as a rook or as a knight in one play. With symmetrical initial positioning, all the bishops start on the same-colored squares.
In the 1920""s, world chess champions, Jose Raul Capablanca and Emanuel Lasker together advocated an expansion of chess, now termed Capablanca Chess. This variant entails adding two new chessmen for each player, one between each knight and bishop, on an eight-by-ten board. A chancellor moves either like the rook or the knight, and a cardinal moves either like the bishop or the knight.
Created in 1922 by Edgar Rice Burroughs, Jetan, or Martian Chess is played on a ten-by-ten game board. No piece has a role of movement just like an orthodox piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033586, Jul. 5, 1977, to Michael J. Carinthios, discloses a variation called Grandchess. It is played on a nine-by-nine board with the elimination of the queen as such and the introduction of two princes for each side. The prince moves the same as the ordinary queen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,582, Jun. 6, 1995, to Carl E. Ritter, discloses a modified chess game played upon a large octagonal board. This version of chess introduces a new piece, a viceroy, with a new manner of movement. The viceroy moves two squares at a time in the same straight or diagonal direction. The game retains the six orthodox chess chessmen and otherwise follows most of the standard rules of chess and the large board of one hundred thirty-six squares encourages indirect, diversionary play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,793, Apr. 30, 1996, to James S. Watt and Hi Kapaa, discloses variations of chess on square boards ranging in size up to twelve by twelve. New chessmen obtain their moving ability from combinations of four pieces, rook, bishop, knight, and bowman. The bowman extends a knight""s potential movement by traveling two xe2x80x9clinear dog-legs,xe2x80x9d as the inventors term it.
The present invention relates generally to a new game, termed xe2x80x9cNext Chessxe2x80x9d and related products and methods. Next Chess is played on a board similar to a conventional chess board (8 files wide and 8 ranks deep), but instead being 10 files wide and 8 ranks deep. Notation is like a standard algebraic chessboard (files a to h and ranks 1 to 8), with two files added between the d file and the e file. The new files preferably are designated y and z. The files a through d, and e through h have the traditional pieces and Pawns placed on them. Each side has 10 Pawns: for White all on the second rank, for Black all on the seventh rank.
All the rules of traditional chess apply. There are no new rules. For example, to castle, the rule remains that the King moves two squares toward the Rook, and the Rook is placed on the other side of the King. Therefore the result of Kingside castling is the same as in traditional chess, but castling Queenside results in the King moving to the y file, and the Rook moving to the z file.
There are several advantages to Next Chess compared to conventional chess or existing variations thereof, including: (a) it uses only existing pieces; (b) it uses only existing rules; (c) the huge increase in complexity means there will be fewer draws; (d) it will take another century for openings to become known, therefore book knowledge will not be a safe refuge; (e) the opening is the most complicated part of chess; now even Grandmasters will be completely on their own; (f) computers will not be as strong as they have been, but may be much stronger than humansxe2x80x94at first; (g) it is easy to give Black compensation for White""s first move advantage by giving Black an extra Bishop to White""s Knight; (h) being a Pawn behind is not as serious as in traditional chess because there is so much extra material that must be traded off in order to get to the endgame; (i) the attacker has more material available to sacrifice, so attacks are harder to defend against, and therefore games are more interesting; and (j) the first move is not as important as in traditional chess.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention provides a game set. The game set includes: (a) a rectangular board with a grid of eight squares of a unit dimension on two opposing sides of the board and ten squares of the unit dimension on the other two sides of said board; and (b) two sets of twenty chessmen, each set being a different color and consisting of ten pawns, a king, a queen, two rooks and four pieces selected from the group consisting of bishops and knights, provided that there are at least two bishops and two knights in each set of pieces. In preferred embodiments, the game also includes directions for using the board and the chessmen and/or a package or container for the board and the chessmen.
For purposes of this description, a set of chessmen of either traditional chess or Next Chess is defined as consisting of a given number of Pawns, and a similar number of pieces, which are the King, the Queen, the Rooks, the Bishops and the Knights. In this manner, pieces are distinguished from Pawns.
In preferred embodiments, the invention features a game set comprising:
(a) Two sets of 22 chessmen, each set being of a different color or appearance, and consisting of a traditional chess set; that is, eight Pawns, one King, one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, and two Knights; plus two additional Pawns, two additional Bishops and two additional Knights.
(b) In any one of the many varieties described herein, only 20 chessmen would be used: Ten Pawns, one King, one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, plus either (i) one Bishop and one Knight; or (ii) two Bishops; or (iii) two Knights. Depending on the variant of Next Chess chosen for an individual game, the opponent may have the same pieces of his own color, or have piece that will create one of the Unbalanced varieties.
In a second aspect, the present invention features a set of at least twenty game chessmen including ten pawns, a king, a queen, two rooks and four pieces selected from the group consisting of bishops and knights, provided that there are at least two bishops and two knights in each set of pieces. In a preferred embodiment, the set consists of twenty game chessmen and/or the chessmen are all of the same color.
Another aspect of the invention features directions for using: (a) a game board comprising a rectangular board with a grid of eight squares of a unit dimension on two opposing sides of the board and ten squares of the unit dimension on the other two sides of the board; and (b) a set of at least twenty game chessmen comprising ten pawns, a king, a queen, two rooks and four pieces selected from the group consisting of bishops and knights, provided that there are at least two bishops and two knights in each set of pieces, wherein the directions comprise instructions for placing the chessmen on the board and sequentially moving the chessmen in accordance with the rules of next chess (identical to the rules of orthodox chess except for the initial set up of chessmen, the extra chessmen and the different board).
Also provided is a package or container comprising material arranged and configured so as to be capable of holding or storing: (a) a game board comprising a rectangular board with a grid of eight squares of a unit dimension on two opposing sides of the board and ten squares of the unit dimension on the other two sides of the board; and (b) a set of at least twenty game chessmen comprising ten pawns, a king, a queen, two rooks and four pieces selected from the group consisting of bishops and knights, provided that there are at least two bishops and two knights in each set of pieces.
The invention also provides a method of making the game set described herein, comprising the steps of providing the board and providing the sets of chessmen. A method of using the game set described herein is also provided, comprising the steps of placing said chessmen on said board and sequentially moving said chessmen in accordance with the rules of Next Chess.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of making the set described herein, comprising the step of providing the chessmen. Also provided is a method of using the set described herein, comprising the steps of placing the chessmen on a board and sequentially moving the chessmen in accordance with the rules of next chess.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for making the directions described herein, comprising the step of providing said instructions. In another aspect, the invention provides a method for using the directions described herein, comprising the step of following the instructions and thereby placing the chessmen on the board and sequentially moving the chessmen in accordance with the rules of next chess.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for making the package described herein, comprising the step of providing the material. In another aspect, the invention provides a method of using the package described herein, comprising the step of holding or storing the game board and the set of chessmen in the package.
The summary of the invention described above is non-limiting and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, and from the claims.